


Damsel in Distress

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not exactly tied to the railroad tracks.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to colls in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

Kate Beckett’s a competent woman, not one that needs rescuing. Even when she gets shot, she pretty much rescues herself.

It makes the evening news, although the local news outlets seem rather vague on whether the victim is Kate Beckett or Nikki Heat. When Beckett’s released from the hospital, her arm in a sling, the reporters descend on her like pack of rabid dogs, asking a cacophony of stupid questions.

Castle handles the reporters like a pro, deflecting their attention onto himself and earning the wounded detective some much-needed peace. It turns out that sometimes Beckett needs rescuing after all.


End file.
